The present invention relates generally to absorbent articles intended for personal wear, and more particularly to disposable absorbent articles.
Many absorbent articles intended for personal wear, e.g., such as diapers, training pants, feminine hygiene products, adult incontinence products, bandages, medical garments and the like are designed to be sufficiently absorbent to pull moisture from liquid body exudates including urine, menses, blood, etc. away from the wearer to reduce skin irritation caused by prolonged wetness exposure. Diapers, as an example, are typically placed and secured on a wearer using a set of primary fastening tabs, such as adhesive tabs or mechanical (e.g., hook or loop) fastening system tabs and left in place to absorb insults as well as to contain fecal waste. When the diaper is to be disposed of, the caregiver will sometimes fold the diaper into a more compact configuration and secure the diaper in this configuration using the primary fastening tabs.
Training pants, unlike diapers, typically come pre-assembled in a wear configuration to more closely resemble conventional underpants. In particular, front and back waist regions of such training pants are typically attached either permanently or refastenably (such as by a primary fastening system) to define a wear configuration of the pants having a waist opening and leg openings.
For such articles where the attachment is refastenable, such as diapers and training pants, pop-opens (separation of the fasteners) can sometimes occur as a result of stresses placed on the attachment by movement of the wearer. For training pants, when a refastenable arrangement is used, the pants can be removed without unfastening, thereby also leaving no fasteners for use in holding the pants compact for disposal. Also, because the fastening components are not visible when the pants are worn there is no positive visual awareness provided to the consumer of such refastenability. Where a permanent attachment is used in such training pants, no fastening system is available for retaining the pants in a compact disposal configuration.
The fastening tabs provided on diapers are relatively small in the longitudinal direction of the diapers. Rather, they are typically much longer in the transverse direction because they are used for pulling the back of the diaper around the wearer and fastening to the front of the diaper. The sides of the diaper are relatively short in length (e.g., from waist opening to leg opening) so control of the sides of the diaper is simple using the small (in the longitudinal direction) fastening tabs provided on diapers. The sides of training pants, however, are typically much longer from the waist opening to the leg openings and therefore more difficult to manipulate with a tab as small as those used on diapers.